Vegeta
Vegeta is a character from Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT series. He is the prince of a nearly extinct, extraterrestrial race of people called the Saiyans. Vegeta debuts in Dragonball Z as one of the primary antagonists and then develops into the series' anti-hero. Vegeta appears in a few Dragonball Z movies, which include the Return Of Cooler Super Android 13, Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Bojack Unbound, Fusion Reborn, and Wrath of the Dragon. He also appears briefly in the DBZ special Bardock: The Father of Goku in his youth. Appearance Vegeta is a short, somewhat stocky man with upright, black hair with red highlights and a deep widows peak. Since he is almost always engaged in combat, Vegeta mostly wears a Saiyan combat suit. But in his first appearance in the anime his hair is a reddish brown and his outfit has a radically different color scheme, very different from the original manga. The color of his hair and armor were later changed without explanation. Throughout Dragonball Z, Vegeta wears different variations of the suit. However, in Dragonball GT, he completely abandons the suit for a more "Earthling" look, which consists of a red, sleeveless shirt, black leather pants, and a pair of gray gloves and boots. Sometimes he wears a sleeveless black leather jacket, giving Vegeta a "cool" looking appearance. Plot Involvement Dragonball Z 'Vegeta Saga' After the death of Raditz, Vegeta learns of the existence of the Dragon Balls on Earth. Him and Nappa, the other remaining Saiyan, deviate from their duties from Frieza and head towards Earth to look for them, intending to wish for immortality. It takes one Earth year to arrive on Earth, and when they arrive Vegeta and Nappa are met by Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu. Vegeta lets Nappa deal with them while he watches, waiting for Goku to arrive. Goku finally arrives and, out of desperation to protect Gohan and Krillin, incapacitates Nappa. Seeing Nappa as now useless to him, Vegeta kills him and then is challenged by Goku. The battle is pretty evenly matches, until Vegeta resorts to transforming into his giant monkey Oozaru form. In this form he has the upper-hand against Goku and manages to cause him great injury, until Gohan, Krillin and also Yajirobe involve themselves in the battle. Yajirobe cuts off Vegeta's tail causing him to return to his usual form. The battle continues, Gohan fights against Vegeta as Goku is out of action, it's then that Krillin, with Goku's help, launches a Spirit Bomb at Vegeta, seriously injuring him. Vegeta is forced to retreat to his space pod, but is confronted by Krillin carrying Yajirobe's sword. Vegeta, unable to defend himself was at Krillin's mercy, but Goku pleased with Krillin to spare Vegeta's life. Vegeta then retreats to his space pod and leaves Earth. 'Namek & Captain Ginyu & Frieza Sagas' After healing on one of Frieza's planets, Vegeta soon learns that Frieza has gone to Planet Namek in search of the Dragon Balls. He heads there in hope of beating Frieza to collecting all seven, and upon arriving soon realises that Frieza has managed to collect 5 already, and also that Gohan, Krillin and Bulma are also on the planet too. Vegeta discards his scouter, putting his faith in his own abilities and runs into Dodoria, one of Frieza's higher ranking soldiers. After easily killing Dodoria, Vegeta heads off in search of just one Dragon Ball to ensure Frieza cannot summon the dragon. He comes across a Namek village contain on of the Dragon Balls, quickly he kills everyone in the village and hides the Dragon Ball in the lake. Later he runs into Zarbon and, feeling confident in his new strength, challenges him. Vegeta seems to have the upperhand in the fight, until Zarbon reveals that he can transform and become stronger. Intrigued, Vegeta allows Zarbon to transform and what Zarbon said holds true. He greatly overpowers Vegeta and leaves him to drown in a lake. After Zarbon has gone Vegeta manages to crawl out of the lake and passes out. A while later he awakens in a healing machine inside Frieza's ship. Realising his chance, he escapes and causes enough confusion to lure Frieza and Zarbon away from the five Dragon Balls they have collected and steals them before making his escape. With the five he stole and one other he hid in the lake, Vegeta bides his time until a little later he spots Krillin flying overhead carrying the last Dragon Ball. He gives chase, knowing full well that Zarbon is also following and when they all arrive, Vegeta decides to deal with Zarbon first. Zarbon transforms but Vegeta shows little fear and rightfully so. His recovery from his near-death experience from earlier had increased his strength and this time Vegeta easily defeats Zarbon, killing him. He then turns his attention to Krillin and takes the Dragon Ball, then flies off to go retrieve the one he hid in the lake. On the way he has a small run in with Gohan, despite the boy acting strangely Vegeta lets him live, more concerned with getting back the Dragon Ball. Once he arrives at the lake he dives in to search for it, but soon realises it's missing and deduces that Gohan has stolen it. Enraged, Vegeta heads straight after him, soon catching up with him and Krillin. But before they can do anything they stop as they sense five new powers approaching Planet Namek. Vegeta recognises them as the Ginyu Force and warns Krillin and Gohan that they won't stand a chance against them and will have to team up and grant him immortality with the Dragon Balls. Reluctantly they agree and take their two Dragon Balls back to where Vegeta has hidden the five he had already collected. However they were too late and the Ginyu Force had already arrived, taking the Dragon Balls off them. Captain Ginyu, the leader, leaves to take the Dragon Balls back to Frieza, leaving Jiece, Guldo, Burter and Recoome to deal with Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin. Recoome is picked to fight Vegeta so Guldo takes on Krillin and Gohan, using his psychic abilities to overpower them. If it weren't for Vegeta stepping in and killing Guldo they would have died. Recoome then steps in to deal with Vegeta and greatly overpowers him despite Vegeta's efforts, much to Vegeta's annoyance Krillin and Gohan step in to help him. It's at this moment that Goku arrives on Namek to help, easily defeating both Burter and Recoome, leaving Jiece to go get help from Captain Ginyu. Goku gives the three of them a senzu, then, as Jiece arrives back with Ginyu, tells Gohan and Krillin to go find the Dragon Balls and asks Vegeta to help him fight the two Ginyu members. Vegeta agrees but as soon as Krillin and Gohan have left he heads off too, leaving Goku to deal with them himself and heads back to Frieza's ship. A short while later Goku returns with Jiece but they soon realise something is wrong - Ginyu has stolen Goku's body! Vegeta quickly kills Jiece and heads after Ginyu and as he overpowers him Ginyu realises he needs to change bodies again and attempts to steal Vegeta's. Goku jumps in the way and returns to his original body, Ginyu makes the same attack on Vegeta, except this time Goku throws a frog in the way, causing Ginyu to switch with it. Vegeta shows Goku to the healing machine in Frieza's ship and gives the others and himself Saiyan armour. Vegeta then settles down to sleep as he hasn't slept in quite a while. When Vegeta awakens he sees that the sky is black, thinking it odd because Namek always has at least one sun in the sky he goes out to investigate and soon realises that Krillin and Gohan have summoned the dragon without him. Just as they are deciding their third wish Vegeta catches up with them, incredibley enraged that they took off without him. He demands his immortality but it's too late, the dragon dies before the wish could be granted. It's then that Frieza appears, enraged that his wish cannot be granted. With no sign of Piccolo around, Vegeta takes on Frieza and they seem evenly matched, until Vegeta provoks Frieza into transforming. By the time Frieza has transformed, Piccolo has arrived and takes on Frieza, doing remarkabley well and forcing Frieza to transform once more. In this form Frieza overpowers Piccolo which sends Gohan into a rage, with Gohan and Vegeta's growing strength, Frieza transforms one final time into his last form. Frieza immediately kills Dende and is then challenged by Vegeta. However despite Vegeta's increased strength he is no match for Frieza. As Frieza is about to kill him, Goku finally arrives, healed. Frieza mortally wounds Vegeta, and just before he dies he pleads with Goku to kill Frieza. Sometime later Vegeta is suprised to find himself brought back to life, he heads after Frieza and sees that Goku has become a Super Saiyan, but before Vegeta can do anything more he is transported off the planet - along with everyone else on Namek except for Goku and Frieza. They soon learn that the Earth dragon revived all those killed Frieza, thus reviving Porunga and using the last wish to transport them all to Earth while Goku still fights Frieza. Via King Kai's commentry they learn that Planet Namek was destroyed and Goku with it. Months later the Namek Dragon Balls are recharged and they try to revive Krillin and Goku. But they learn that Goku cannot be revived because he is still alive, and that he will return home soon. In the meantime Vegeta had been taken in by Bulma and living there. Quotes *"The sleeper has awakened. I am the prince of all Saiyans once again!" — "Upgrade to Super Saiyan" *"You're not going...anywhere. You will pay for your part in this, just as Frieza soon will. But I want you to know... I do this not for my planet, not for my race, but because you thought you could make the prince of Saiyans a slave to your whims!" — Vegeta to Dodoria Gallery Majin Vegeta.jpeg|Majin Vegeta 134721-oozaru_vegeta12212_super.jpg|Vegeta Transforming into the Great Ape Vegeta Super Saiyan 4.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Mass Murders Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Z Fighters Category:Vegetas Family Category:Tournament Fighters Category: Main Characters Category:Vegeta Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Characters with a Power level over 2,000,000